1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) locator systems and techniques and, more particularly, to a method and system of tracking, locating and determining the location of people and/or objects in three-dimensional space with a minimal or no fixed infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most systems for locating a subject in three-dimensional space employ the use of heavy infrastructure such as a global positioning system to determine the position of the object. However, such locating systems are characterized by shortcomings associated with the power requirements and expensive infrastructure such as satellites that generate signals to determine the position using four signals from separate sources. As a result, such prior art methods and systems are not suitable to find, track and locate people and objects in a three-dimensional environment with minimal or no fixed infrastructure, for example, searching and finding emergency workers in a three dimensional environment buildings, structures, terrain and other locations. The present invention advantageously provides location information in a three dimensional environment without a large, expensive infrastructure.
Typical radio frequency RF systems do not have a reduced system infrastructure, which suffers from disadvantages including requirements of setting up fixed RF reference points, antenna size, range and RF wavelength, whereby signal interference and degradation have limited the development of small power, compact RF systems to search, locate and track objects in three-dimensions. Such factors require additional devices and installation costs that have limited the deployment of RF location systems in a three-dimensional environment. As a result there is a long-felt need for a three-dimensional system having reduced fixed reference points that can be produced at a lower cost. Reducing fixed reference points also has advantages of enabling a system to be deployed immediately and quickly in multiple environments, including harsh environments such as in fire and rescue operations without extensive set up and or installation requirements.